Ruby X Weiss Fluff
by DylanDGenius
Summary: Ruby finds out that Weiss confessed to her last night, and that there is a killer in Vale. What's going to happen, Read to find out. ;P Rated T for now, might change.
1. Chapter 1 The confession

Ruby x Weiss

 **Hey guys this is my first fanfic, please leave some criticism. It really helps. And without further ado, I present a RWBY fanfiction.**

Ruby woke up to the sunshine on her eyelids, the curtains on the dorm window pulled far to the sides. The space next to her was still warm with the body heat of a certain white haired princess.

Weiss would normally be in the shower by this time, but Ruby didn't hear water on in the bathroom. It confused her, where was the Ice Queen.

She got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up a little before going to look for Weiss. She had just gotten to the bathroom door before it hit her like a rock, something happened last night, something that changed her life forever.

 _Ruby walked down the street of Vale, she was just taking a midnight stroll, when she heard an ear splitting scream._

 _She ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the scream. Someone was in trouble, and she was going to save that person. She came to an alleyway where someone was waiting, a dead body in their hands, the person's face was masked by the darkness. She fell to her knees, the last thing she saw before blacking out was, a pair of orange fiery eyes._

 _She woke up in her room in the middle of the night, a white haired girl in her arms. She was confused, but the warmth and sense of comfort swept her back into the darkness of sleep._

She realized as she had zoned out that something had wrapped it arms around her, she looked down to her stomach at where the hands of the thing behind her were, they were a porcelain white. She turned around to look at Weiss, SHe was looking down at Ruby only slightly. She wrapped her arms around the white beauty in front of her.

"Good morning, Ruby" Weiss said with a sigh of contentment.

"Good morning to you too Weiss," Ruby replied, seemingly happy, but unknown to the girl in front of her Ruby was thinking of a lot of things concerning last night, one of her first thought had been that it was a dream.

She disregarded the idea, it was to real in her mind. She needed to find out who the person was, and why the girl she had been crushing on since her first day at beacon, was hugging her, and better yet why she was in the bed with her just an hour or two ago.

She untangled herself from the white heiress in front of her. " What's going on Weiss," Ruby said with a voice that didn't quite sound angry, but not calm either.

"What do you mean Ruby? You're acting strange," Weiss replied giving off a curious glance.

"It's nothing." Ruby started " I'm just a little tired is all. What happened last night?"

"'What happened'!? What are you talking about dunce, I confessed to you, don't you remember." Weiss said surprised and looked at Ruby with a little bit confidence seeping from her normally composed stature.

Ruby didn't remember that, it definitely would not have slipped her mind if her crush confessed to her, in fact she was planning on confessing to her today.

"I remember now," Ruby said lying, "I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Well then," Weiss began, "There are no classes today so let's go back to bed, okay?" She began to pull on Ruby's arm bringing her to the heiress' bed.

"Okay, I guess," Ruby said with just the slightest hesitation. She laid down on the bed, and Weiss climbed on top of her, finding a comfortable place on Ruby's chest to lay her head.

"Comfy?" Ruby said playfully to the girl who had her head on Ruby's chest.

"Very, thank you," Weiss replied with just a hint of the same playfulness Ruby had just displayed.

In just a few moments both girls had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Little did the two know that both Yang and Blake had watched the whole scene from the faunas' bed.

Yang squealed, Blake sighed at the reaction of the brawny person behind her.

"Are you done, I would like to get back to sleep," The raven haired girl said.

"Of course, kitty cat," Yang replied nonchalantly, snuggling back into the embrace of her lover.

When Ruby woke up again, Weiss was still in her arms, she smiled. Trying not to wake up her sleeping partner, she got of the bed to get ready for the day ahead.

She walked out of the bathroom, clad in her usual daily wear. Weiss was sitting on the bed still in her pajamas, she looked up from her scroll and smiled at Ruby. She grabbed her clothes and towel, and said, "took you long enough, dunce," and went into the bathroom.

Yang and Blake were gone, as well as their weapons, leaving Crescent Rose and

Myrtenaster leaning against each other, Crescent Rose's blade wrapping protectively.

Ruby checked her scroll, it had a message from yang that said, "Hey Ruby, me and Blake are going to be gone for a day or two. Don't have to much fun without us. Xoxo -Yang". Ruby sighed she could never understand her sister.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her battle skirt and blouse, for some reason Ruby thought it looked more attractive than usual. Weiss walked over to Ruby and pecked her lips with a small kiss.

"Shall we start our day, Ruby?" Weiss asked, wrapping her arm around Ruby's and grabbing Myrtenaster with the other.

"S-s-sure W-weiss" Ruby said with a red tint almost the color of her cape covering her entire face. She grabbed Crescent Rose and headed out of the door with her partner.

 **Hey Guys, Dylan here. I hope you all liked it, if you want more review favorite and have a good life, Bye-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 The dream

Ruby x Weiss

 **Hi guys Dylan here again. I am so glad this is doing good so i decided to continue it. Hope you guys enjoy. I now present chapter two.**

"I thought we could go shopping," said Weiss as she practically dragged Ruby across the paved sidewalk of Vale.

"A-a-ahh, sure i guess," sputtered out a flustered Ruby. Her Crescent Rose was in a form that strapped to her waist.

They had been walking around Beacon academy just talking for a long while before Ruby piped up, "U-umm, Weiss?"

The heiress replied, "What is it Ruby, you sound scared." She turned to face Ruby putting a hand to her forehead, "Are you okay, you're ears are red."

"I-i'm fine," she stuttered, turning a bright shade of maroon. She pushed Weiss' hand away from her forehead, to intertwine their hands. Her blush went away with the concern of Weiss' words.

"I was just wondering," Ruby started "what made you like me of all people? I mean you could have anybody, you're a Schnee." The whole time she was turning the red strands of her hair between two fingers.

"Because, you dolt, you're cute, funny, energetic, and most of all caring. That's what makes me like you," Weiss replied softly. She tugged just a little on Ruby's sleeve.

Ruby stopped to turn and face Weiss, but as she did Weiss unexpectedly kissed her with a lot passion.

 _It was dark, so dark she couldn't see anything, except a pair of fiery orange eyes looking down on her, she felt a mixture of fear and angst, they were the same eyes she had seen before she blacked out the night before._

Ruby gasped into Weiss' mouth, the thought had scared her and it made a shiver run down her spine. Weiss pulled away from the kiss, and wrapped her lover in an embrace far stronger than her sister ever could.

Weiss pulled away, they had lost track of time, it was already past five o'clock.

"We never got to go shopping," said Weiss with a small pout, "we should probably get back to the dorm now."

"We can do it another time," Ruby said enjoying the walk back to their shared dorm room, "Besides Yang and Blake won't be back for a day or two, so we have time."

"What! What in the world were those two thinking," Weiss shouted, forgetting about shopping for the moment, "when i get my hands on those two, i'll-"

Ruby silenced the raging heiress with a delicate finger to her mouth. "Let them have their fun Weiss, it's not like this is the first time they've done this."

"You're right, okay they can their fun, Weiss stated, "but if i find you going off with them, don't expect any mercy."

One drop of sweat swept down the energetic girl's face. "Okay Weiss, whatever you say," Ruby said with a bit of hesitation.

Once they got back to the dorm Weiss sat down on her bed, she motioned for Ruby to sit on the bed. Ruby did as told and sat down next to the heiress. Weiss took both of Ruby's hands and held them in her own.

"I love you, Ruby," Weiss confessed, the reason she said this confused the red haired huntress.

It took a minute for Ruby to reply, gathering the courage she said, "I-i love you too-o, weiss."

Weiss gathered the energetic girl in her arms and Ruby did the same holding her partner in her arms, being held back by the same person, it was pure pleasure being in those pristine white arms. After a while the two let go of each other.

Ruby heard the heiress ask a simple but very embarrassing question, "Will you sleep with me."

Ruby tilted her head looking like a small lost puppy, she wondered why Weiss would ask her to to sleep on the same bed. When Weiss asked Ruby's eyes became wet with unshed tears, the reason for those tears were unknown, but Ruby threw her arms at Weiss, and they landed on the bed Ruby on top, Weiss a little surprised.

When they landed Ruby placed her lips on the other young huntress'. It was a passionate kiss, one that would make other couples jealous, it was a kiss that harbored all of their feelings for each other, love, desire, lust and so much more emotion.

"Good night Weiss," Ruby said pulling away from the kiss, she laid her head down on the white haired girl.

"Good night Ruby," Weiss replied falling into a sleep that would challenge a grizzly bear's hibernation.

That night Ruby dreamed of a dream that would make people wake up screaming, she stayed asleep though, she was strong, she wouldn't be too scared.

 _The pair of orange eyes stared down at her and said "Beware the ones who are closest to you, Red." The eyes vanished and turned into something that would terrify any audience, even Ruby. It was the shape of Weiss strung up on a tree by a noose. Her friend, partner, her lover was hanging from a tree, dead._

 **Hey guys that's the end of the Chapter, thanks for all the support. If you want more make sure to review and tell me how i'm chapter was a bit quick but I just can't stop typing this story. Have a good day. Bye-Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 the calling

Ruby x Weiss

 **Hey guys back for more? I decided that my first chapter did amazing, but the second one was a little less of a success. I think I should stop but, i can't leave it like this. Without something else to say, here's the next chapter.**

"Good morning, you two lovebirds," said a voice that woke up the two sleeping huntresses in training.

Ruby woke with a start, after calming down she looked at her sister, and flew forward into the arms of the blonde. Weiss woke up slowly, seeing the two embracing sisters, got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll take first shower so you guys can catch up," Weiss called back. She slowly closed and locked the door.

Yang thanked her and turned around to face Ruby, "What happened," Yang asked an eager expression on her face.

"While you guys were gone, Weiss confessed to me," Ruby answered a little surprised Yang and Blake were back already.

"Well, did you get done and dirty" Yang asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Ruby blushed a red deeper than her cape, "No, w-why would you think that, you're crazy Yang."

Blake looked at the two sisters' banter, a small smile on her face, "Yang," she started "Let her be, it;s probably been a tiring few days."

"Okay Blakey," Yang replied hopping onto the bed to sit next to Blake.

"What were you guys doing away," Weiss said coming out of the bathroom in her battle skirt and blouse, "You weren't supposed to go anywhere."

"We were on a mission Weiss, really didn't have a choice. What about you guys, you seemed pretty in the bed together." Blake inquired.

"I was just cold," Weiss said flustered. She looked towards Ruby, who looked sad. She ran to Ruby as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around the young huntress. "Ruby, don't cry, i didn't mean it." Weiss said apologetically.

"Ruby and I, are now girlfriends," Weiss said pridefully. She wrapped her arms around her partner, placing her in a hug that the energetic girl returned with haste. They both had smiles on their faces, looking at the other pair.

"Well i guess it's time for us to tell you guys then," Blake stated, "Yang and I have been secretly dating for a while now." Blake finished with a small smile.

"Blakey, I wanted to tell them," Yang said, pouting at the faunus. "Why did you tell them."

"Because you were too slow, you could've told them," Blake responded turning to face the blonde. Weiss and Ruby sat on Weiss's bed, shocked and bewildered at the other two huntresses in the room.

There was a knock on the door, Weiss stood up heading towards the door. Everyone had become silent, the air a tense feel of suspense. Weiss opened the door to reveal Nora and Ren, the young huntresses in the room let out a sigh of relief.

Nora piped up before any of the girls could ask why they were there, "What you guys doing." The outburst of the girl took the rest by surprise.

Ren just shook his head, "Ruby, Weiss, Professor Ozpin needs you," he said pulling Nora away with him back to their dorm room.

With that the two hunters were gone, Weiss and Ruby both looked at each other with an expression mixed with surprise, eagerness, and just a tad bit of fear.

"Well you dunce, let's not keep him waiting," Weiss said, walking over to door.

"Wait up Weiss," ruby said quickly throwing on her clothes, she used her semblance to catch up to Weiss, leaving rose petals behind her.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait school is really hard on me. Please give me some time for the next one. School ends June 3rd for me so expect a lot more after that. Have a good day. Bye-Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 the mission

Ruby x Weiss

 **Hey guys, this story is doing amazing. School is still in session. Seeing this do well though, has compelled me to do more. My english teachers have read it and think I should use more diversity in my wording, so please favorite leave a review. It really helps. Here is chapter 4.**

Ruby and Weiss walked down the hall to Professor Ozpin's office, "Hey Weiss," Ruby called.

"Yes Ruby, what is it," Weiss replied with a hint of concern. As they kept walking she turned to face her partner.

"What do you think Professor Ozpin wants to tell us? I bet it's a mission." Ruby asked, She hoped it was that would give her time to think about a lot of things. Mostly about the orange eyed shadow that kept talking to her in her sleep.

"I don't know Ruby, it just might be." Weiss said with an amused look.

Ruby and Weiss continued down the hallway, both silent, although it wasn't an awkward silence. The were comfortable with each other's presence. Once in a while Ruby would look to Weiss, who turned around to meet her gaze, they smiled at each other and resumed looking forward.

As the couple reached the door to Professor Ozpin's office they looked to each other before knocking on the double doors.

"Come in ladies," Professor said through the door. The girls opened the double doors, walking into the room that was filled with spinning gears. There were even gears moving inside of the professor's desk.

Professor Ozpin swiveled in his chair, "Hello girls, i invited you here for an important reason. There has been a particularly large increase in Grimm in the area. I want you two to figure out what is causing this," He started. "This is confidential, you will tell your other team members that you are going on a mission that will take some time. You cannot tell anyone, if you do it could cause an uproar."

With this said the two huntresses in training looked to each other, having a conversation with their eyes before Ruby said, "We'll take it, we just need somewhere to start."

"Understood, are there any questions, if you need anything ask Professor Port." Professor Ozpin replied a look of appeal on his face.

"Yes sir," Ruby said anticipating some alone time with Weiss, and getting a mission at the same time was going to be fun.

Weiss was silent the whole time, she was proud, Ruby had used manors almost correctly and Ruby knew exactly what she was trying to say. After getting a quick briefing they went back to their dorm room to pack for the mission. This was going to be hard departure.

Both huntresses knew the risk, either could die on this mission, but they took the risk relying on the other for support. They would protect each other, not because they were partners, because they loved each other. This would be their chance to prove it.

Ruby pulled out a large backpack, while Weiss pulled a suitcase. "It can't take that long can it Weiss?" Ruby asked a perplexed look plastered to her face.

"You never know Ruby, this could take months." Weiss started, "We need to be prepared for anything, weather, climate, how much clothing we need, tents, sleeping bags, and a lot more. I hope you don't expect me to stay right next to you when you're dirty."

"I never said I wouldn't be clean, I just didn't think I'd need a suitcase." Ruby said defensively.

"Well, make sure you do I don't want you wearing dirty clothes even one more day than you have to." Weiss said firmly.

At this point Blake and Yang walked in, "Hey guys what you up to," Yang said curious at what the two were packing for.

Hey Yang, Blake, we're packing for a mission, it could take a few days so we're taking supplies, we're leaving tomorrow morning." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard but we're both going to be there, for each other if not ourselves," Weiss completed it with a small smile looking ver at Ruby.

After packing the two changed and went to sleep in the same bed, but Ruby had a dream.

 _She opened her eyes to darkness once again, she was in her dream state. The orange eyes were there, but it had a silhouette this time it had an hourglass figure and looked down on her as always. She was calm, as was the thing in front of her. It stepped forward and a spotlight shone on it, it was a woman who looked about her sister's age she was wearing a orange flamey dress, it had a sit going down from her right thigh down to her knee._

 _She was beautiful, she looked like a goddess. Ruby gaped at the view in front of her. She couldn't speak, it felt like her mouth was sewn shut. "Hello again, Red." The lady said presumably to Ruby, she used the same name Roman Torchwick had given her. It confused her, who was this woman, and why did she appear in her dreams._

"RUBY!" Weiss screamed waking up Ruby who sat up, her head was spinning, Weiss looked at her and lunged forward. Weiss hugged onto Ruby for dear life, why Ruby didn't know, then she felt it there were tears streaming down her face. She hugged Weiss back and aid them both down. They stayed like that for a while

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to wake you. We should get some sleep." Ruby said a sad look on her tired tear filled face. "Okay, I love you Ruby," Weiss said tiredly. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Hey Guys, that is the end of chapter 4, sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm still in school so give me a few days before I can get a lot of time for this. I hope you guys liked this, Review and favorite please it always helps. But for now, Bye-Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 The start

Ruby X Weiss fluff

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5, this is amazing. We're doing good and I can't thank you guys enough. Real quick though, I'm very sorry, I've had a lot on my mind. Ill tell you guys all about it at the end of this chapter. The one thing I can do is write more, so here you go. Now presenting chapter 5

"Ruby get up. We need to leave." weiss said waking the younger huntress.

"But Weiss, just five more minutes, I wanna cuddle more." Ruby announced. She turned towards the wall and put a pillow over her head.

"There's no time we're already late, come on." Weiss said pulling Ruby by her arm. Ruby reluctantly sat up, and yawned.

"Come on Ruby, we're gonna miss the airship." Weiss said frantically running around getting ready to leave.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on it." Ruby said as she you used her semblance to move faster getting ready in just a minute.

As the two bolted out the door, Blake and Yang were silently sitting on the lower bunk. "I wonder where they're going." Yang said breaking the silence.

I don't think it matters Yang. Let's just go back to sleep. Your sister had a great idea about cuddling." The faunus of the group replied.

"Ruby, stop being slow you dunce." Weiss said still running. Less than a second later she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

"Y-yoah put me down this instant." Weiss screamed as they moved faster and faster towards the awaiting airship.

Ruby had both of their bags on her shoulders, using her semblance to go faster. As Ruby used her semblance, Weiss was blushing a shade of red that would put Pyrrha's hair to shame. She smelled the faint scent of roses and placed her head against Ruby's chest.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby started. "Yes Ruby, Weiss replied swaying slightly in her girlfriend's arms.

"We're on the ship. Should I let you down or..?" "No Ruby, let me enjoy this." as they exchanged these words the pilot lifted off and set off for their destination.

Once the pair reached their destination they were both given headsets that would help them communicate with the school.

"Hello girls," Professor Ozpin started, "I hope the trip went well."

"It did in fact," Weiss answered. Although you could have put a little more cushioning. Ruby's back must be aching now."

"It's fine Weiss, I'm used to it, I used to sleep on the ground a lot." Ruby announced to the heiress.

"Well we won't be able to pick up for four days so see what you can do. There is a giant grim there and we're not sure what to call it." Ozpin said slightly amused at the banter of the two huntresses.

"Yes sir we'll do our best. Have a great day."Weiss replied turning off the headset for the time being. " So what do you want to do first, Ruby." Weiss said turning to Ruby who had a lighthearted smile plastered to her face.

"Well let's first set up camp." Ruby started, "Then I'll cook for us." She turned to Weiss with a shy smile.

"Sure, I'll get some wood, why don't you start making the tent." The heiress replied

As the young huntress walked off to get wood, Ruby looked around for her pack. For some reason it was nowhere to be found. She decided to backtrack to find it, she found the bag a couple of feet away from the drop zone. "Weird." she said a look of confusion plastered to her face.

Meanwhile, Weiss was having a bit of trouble collecting firewood. "I bet if Ruby used crescent Rose, we would have been able to make a house by now." She picked up a dry stick as she walked by. Behind her the tree she just passed was scratched up, almost as if a bear was sharpening its claws.

As Ruby finished setting up camp Weiss walked to her a bundle of sticks and small logs in her arms. "I hope this is enough, Weiss said, "Because I am definitely not going back out there."

Ruby laughed, "That's plenty Weiss, I'll get more if it comes down to it." She said a sly smirk on her face. Her smile dropped quickly however, "Weiss, don't move a muscle." Ruby said slowly and quietly.

"Whats behind me." Weiss demanded at almost the same volume as her team leader. She was absolutely terrified, she hadn't been to the woods in her life, so she had no clue as to what could be behind her.

Ruby silently unsheathed her sniper-scythe. She knelt slowly to the ground bringing it up to eye level. She lined up her scope and… BANG … Weiss jumped at the sound. The bullet slicing through the air faster than even Ruby. As it hit its target a body fell from a tree.

Weiss ran to the thing. As it turned out, it was just a bird. Hit straight in the head just above the beak. "THAT'S DINNER!" an ecstatic Ruby announced. "Nice shot Red." Ruby's head whipped around to find only Weiss and herself in the forest. But that was clearly the voice of Torchwick.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as Weiss looked into her lover's eyes. "Are you okay Ruby, you were staring into space." Weiss said. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just thinking, how I'm going to cook this bird. Ruby said lying to her, as to not cause worry.

Ruby picked up the bird and walked back to camp with Weiss. But in the brush about three feet from the girls bright red eyes glared at the backs of two lone girls.

Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 5,so I've had writers block for the past month and I want to say I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I hope you can forgive me. Also before I go it's going to be increasingly harder to write seeing as I no longer have a computer. So I'll see you next time on Dragon Bal… wait a second this is Ruby x Weiss. Bye-Bye


	6. Captured

Ruby x Weiss

 **Hey guys, Dylan here. This is so late… I've had so much to do, and im sorry thats no excuse for holding this off. I hope y'all can forgive me, my head kinda hurts.**

In the middle of the night as Ruby and Weiss were sleeping something lurked in the dark, chilly forest. A stick snapped causing the hyper-active team leader to awake. One of her arms was on top of a sleeping heiress, who's back was facing towards her.

Ruby slowly moved her hand off of Weiss' waist, leaving a kiss on the back of her head. She stalked over to where there weapons lay, she picked up Crescent Rose, the scythe/powerful sniper, it looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight.

She unzipped the tent and stepped out holding Crescent Rose a little unsteadily, sleep still evident in her movements. She stepped away from the tent and called out, "Anyone out here?". She looked around as her question hung in the air unanswered.

….

By now Weiss had felt the warmth of Ruby leave her side. She slowly rolled over looking for her lover only to see an open tent, Crescent Rose on the ground. Weiss sat up quickly, her head hurt a little from the fast movement.

She stood up and grabbed Myrtenaster, her head hurt slightly still, but she had to find Ruby. Ruby had a habit of wandering but she would never leave Crescent Rose, who she referred to as her baby, which made Weiss quite jealous of the weapon.

The fact of the matter is Ruby was missing and Weiss had to find her before something happened. As Weiss walked out of the tent she turned to her right seeing a light in her peripheral vision. She looked at it closely and started walking towards slowly and quietly, Myrtenaster ready to strike.

Getting closer she saw the silhouette of someone sitting on a log facing the fire. She set her weapon at her hip, if Ruby had wanted to warm up she could of least invited her, she was pretty cold with their small blanket.

"Hey Ruby, you could've at least invit-" Weiss cut off as the figure turned and held a cloth up to her mouth. The person picked Weiss up and slung her over it's shoulder. The person grunted and started to walk off.

….

Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open, her head hurting as she squinted from the blinding light. The light moved away from her eyes slightly as someone moved it. She realized she was not alone and reached for where Crescent Rose usually rested on her hip, her hands were tied behind the chair she was sitting in and Crescent Rose was nowhere in reach.

Ruby opened her eyes to see a monster of a man, his scruffy face was accompanied by hairy arms and a button up plaid shirt. He looked at her with a smile that sent creeps down Ruby's spine, she looked around. She was in a dark room the only light the lamp the man was holding.

"What do you want from me?" Ruby asked, her voice a mix between trying to be intimidating and a scared kid lost in the grocery store. The man only looked at her with that eerie smile. "Well.." He started, his voice was gravely and low pitched, that grin plastered to his face was getting larger by the second.

"I wanna have a little chat with you, Red." He said, Ruby looked at him with fearful eyes, and tried to look smaller and smaller as to not be that big of a target. "Oh Red, don't be like that. I just wanna chat about your little girlfriend." He grinned.

Ruby eyes went from sad to furious in a matter of milliseconds. "If you touch a hair on her head, I swear to Oum i will torture you, and then kill you slowly." Ruby shouted at the man. "Please do, Red. I'd love that, oh to die, it would be wonderful…" he trailed off and his face grew grim, "Too bad that can't happen, know can it?"

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Ruby shouted, her face a scowl unlike anything Weiss could give. The man chuckled and looked at her, "Too easy, you figure it out, little Rose." He took out a knife and stabbed himself in the hand only to pull the blade right back out.

His flesh slowly mended together and made the cut almost seem like it didn't even happen.

Ruby looked in shock as his hand healed itself faster than any semblance could. She looked him in the eyes and whispered "Your semblance is regeneration." The man leaned towards Ruby, "Close, but no cigar, Red." He took the knife and stabbed himself in the heart. His hand dropped and it looked as if he had died, the knife slowly fell out of his chest and clanged against the floor. Ruby sat wide eyed at the horrific sight of blood pooling around the man's wound.

Ruby looked at the knife on the floor and tried to reachit with her foot. She put her foot on it slowly and dragged it towards her. She grabbed it with both feet and flung it in the air, making it land in her mouth with ease.

She turned her head toward her hand and dropped the knife into her hand, she then proceeded to cut the rope securing her hands. As she finished she looked up to see the man still facing the ground, motionless.

She got up and ran behind him using the rope that was tied to her hands and tied his to the chair just incase he regenerated. She ran to the door and banged it down with one kick.

She ran down the hallway opening every door, looking for Weiss and a way out. She heard a door banging and went to it, pulling on it hard almost ripping it off it's hinges. She saw Weiss wearing nothing but a pair of undergarments. She pulled Weiss into her and ran to the end of the corridor where she had found the exit.

Ruby heard him before she saw him, he was behind them, on the other side of the hall, running towards them. Ruby turned and threw the knife and hit him in the shoulder, he quickly recovered and resumed running. Ruby turned back around and ran towards the door slamming it behind her, hearing a thud on the door as the man most likely ran into it.

She ran up the stairs before her before coming up in the middle of the forest. Ruby knew that Beacon was East of where they were so, before the man came up the stairs, she sped off her semblance giving her an extra boost.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. But I'm back and i'm here to stay. I am going to try and post every Monday and if i don't expect it in the next day or so… Any way hope you enjoyed R &R friends.**


End file.
